1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispense head for a liquid container of the type used for dispensing liquid under a pressure derived from a supply of gas, the container having an outlet fitting which includes a pair of co-axially disposed valves controlling the inlet of gas and outlet of liquid respectively, the valves both being openable by the insertion of a probe into the fitting.
The invention has particularly been devised in relation to beer kegs but may be used in connection with other types of liquid container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been known to provide a dispense head which includes a probe mounted in the body of the dispense head so as to define a gas passageway and a beer passageway. When the dispense head is being fitted to the keg, the probe enters the outlet fitting at the neck of the keg and opens the concentric beer and gas valves, causing these immediately to communicate with the corresponding beer and gas passageways in the head.
Such arrangements have previously enabled gas from the gas supply to pass into the beer passageway at the centre of the probe during the operation of attaching the dispense head to the keg which has caused the first liquid to be discharged from the keg to be extremely gassy, which is most undesirable in beer.
Furthermore, when such prior dispense head was to be removed from the keg, any dregs of beer which might be lodged in the outlet fitting and adjacent passageways could be sprayed out by the gas supply, to the hazard of the person removing the dispense head.